


In Complete Serentiy

by Ineiros_ed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Light Angst, M/M, hinata's having gay thoughts, the komahina is "subtle"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineiros_ed/pseuds/Ineiros_ed
Summary: With the result of the fourth trial still settling in, all Hinata wants is to collapse on his bed and forget. Forget about the inescapable island and the killing game entirely, and just fade into the cozy sheets. And the last thing he wants is to be plagued with thoughts of the sickly pale boy with a hope complex.Sadly, Lady Luck is not on his side tonight.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	In Complete Serentiy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i thought i'd hop aboard the komahina train.
> 
> honestly, this is just gay longing and angst??? so enjoy

All day he’s been running around with the rest of the remaining students, exploring every nook and cranny of the fifth island in a desperate attempt to escape. Morale is so low, though, that it hardly matters what they find anymore. What Hinata wants most of all right now is to collapse on his bed and scream, yet he finds he’s made his way to Jabberwock Island’s beach.

The din of waves crashing against the beach sands used to bring him tremendous joy, he thinks. Nowadays, he’s almost sick of it. He feels a sudden and intense urge to leave the beach without a single glance behind him. Halfway through turning around, however, a mop of white, stark against the golden sunset, halts him in his tracks. Komaeda Nagito, the sole person on this island that had captured Hinata's attention upon their first encounter, stands solemnly at the shore, gazing at the sky above him. The wind begins to pick up slowly, Komaeda's sweater billowing behind him, and Hinata worries for a second if the force of the wind would be enough to knock over his slight body.

Out of a desire to make sure his, well, his _friend_ didn't collapse like a card house, he hesitantly walks across the sand. It feels strange to consider Komaeda a friend, with everything he'd done to their detriment. Despite all of that, though, Hinata can't simply disregard everything Komaeda had told him. He has to acknowledge how he feels.

Up until recently, Hinata didn't know how positive these feelings of his could get, and he had no intention of finding out. But when Komaeda's somber voice revealed his illness and spelled out his impending death at the hands of his unpredictable luck, Hinata felt how his whole body overflowed with emotion. This boy, who craved to be understood, had revealed so many of the hardships he'd undergone to Hinata. In all honesty, he was still recovering from what he'd heard. His feelings about Komaeda's actions were complicated, but he couldn't accept their relationship the way it had ended up.

_"...I am truly in love with y— the hope that sleeps inside of you.”_

He'd witnessed the cracks in the facade, heard Komaeda slip up more than once regarding how he truly felt. That last sentence Komaeda had said echoed in his head as if stuck on a torturous loop, and Hinata would be damned if he didn't make the other boy tell the complete truth. The sand pulled at his feet, wind now whipping at his face. Even so, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Komaeda, the boy appearing ethereal in the light of sunset. He stood only a few feet away, eyes squeezed shut, and his expression as far as possible from serene. Hinata gazed at Komaeda's rigid jaw and scrunched up eyebrows, desperately trying to figure out what had made the boy so tense.

"I can hear the cogs turning in your brain from here, Hinata-kun." Komaeda's quiet voice breaks Hinata out of his trance-like state as he turns to face him.

All evidence of any distress the boy was feeling earlier had entirely dissipated. Now, all that remained was that superficial smile filled with false composure. As he spoke, however, his posture remained tense and more reserved than it had been before. Hinata, knowing what Komaeda was like by this point, wasn't deceived by the sudden shift in attitude. But, he understood by now that calling Komaeda out would do nothing but set the boy further on edge, so he instead put on an unimpressed expression and maintained his gaze on the ailing boy in front of him.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking of," his voice sounded as though it wasn't coming from him, "after all, I want to understand you."  
Komaeda's eyes widen ever so slightly, and his breath almost unnoticeably hitches.

"If understanding me requires you to stare at my disgusting fa-" His words become muffled as Hinata clamps his hand over Komaeda's mouth.

"It doesn't, but what if I said that I enjoy looking at your face?" Hinata's voice takes on a challenging tone, and Komaeda hastily shuts up.

As Hinata withdraws his hand from the boy's face, he feels his cheeks redden a touch. Komaeda's eyes lower slightly, but the smile on his lips is somehow evident in them. Komaeda shifts ever so slightly closer to Hinata, and he feels his heart immediately attempt to leap out from his throat. He feels numb as Komaeda's voice lowers an octave, and he locks his eyes onto Hinata's lips.

"Then I believe I'd call you a fool, Hinata-kun."

His attitude shifts once more, his expression one closest to apathetic that Hinata had ever received from him. He drifts back to his original position and leaves Hinata reeling from the tension, confusion painting his face as plain as day. Seeing his stunned appearance, Komaeda bursts into laughter, though it only persists for a few seconds. The sound of him giggling with a hint of a wheeze is like music to Hinata's ears, even if he was still recovering from the impromptu tone shift. With a flourish, Komaeda drifts closer to the water, the waves lapping against his bare feet. Hinata always adapted a sort of defensive air around the boy, this moment being no exception. However, while he stands at a distance, arms tightly folded against his chest, Komaeda has his spread wide as though welcoming anything the world may bring him.

"If you're simply going to stand there," Komaeda shouts over the wind, "I think I'll pick your brain for a bit. Besides, you don't seem to be in any hurry to leave, unlike the other times you've come to see me."

His voice is calm, casual, as though nothing has changed since the first day they'd arrived on the island. Hinata has never felt more inexplicably pulled to him. He hopes that Komaeda wouldn't turn around, because the expression on his face is probably the closest he can get to wearing his heart on his sleeve.  
Thankfully, Komaeda keeps his gaze firmly on the horizon when he speaks again, his voice sounding the most conflicted Hinata had heard before.

"Hinata-kun, what would you do—” Komaeda turns around, with a lost expression on his face— “if you turned out to be something you despised?”

As far as Komaeda questions went, that one is fairly tame. But what bothers Hinata isn’t what he’d been asked. Rather, the way Komaeda seems to be genuinely struggling to find an answer, combined with how he’d been treating the rest of the group during the class trial, starts to set off warning bells in Hinata’s head. Nonetheless, Komaeda seldom asked him for anything, so it was only fair of him to give the boy an answer.

...

Who is he trying to fool? He wouldn’t turn Komaeda down for practically anything.

“Well,” he scratches at the back of his neck, stalling for enough time to think of a proper answer, “people can always change. So, if I turned out as someone or something awful, I’d just try to change that part for the better.”

After he'd spoken, Komaeda's eyes widened. Hinata immediately finds that surprise is an adorable look on him, and he wishes he could see it more often. But the apathetic, distant countenance returns full-force before Hinata can process that thought. A dry laugh escapes the boy in front of him, and the breeze from earlier has died down completely. As stars begin to reveal themselves in the rapidly darkening sky, Komaeda’s voice is barely a whisper.

“I always took you for a realist, Hinata-kun. Yet you go against my expectations again and again.” He pauses, and Hinata could swear on his life that Komaeda had sounded fond for a moment. “Even so, I cannot agree. When it's something as awful as this, what choice is there but to destroy it?”

With that Komaeda turns and begins to make his way back to his cottage. At least, Hinata hopes so. But, the empty look in Komaeda’s eyes just won’t leave him alone, and he finds himself unable to find any peace throughout the night.

The next morning, everything goes to hell.


End file.
